On Wings and Dreams
by AnimeHuntress
Summary: Begins at the end of the first season. The Kaleido Stage is in trouble and Sora must find the strength and a new partner to save her dreams. Will her dreams take flight or will she fall? YuriXSora
1. Amazing Uncertainties

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Stage.

AN: I

Chapter One: Amazing Uncertainties

* * *

It had been only a week since Sora had performed the Legendary Great Maneuver with Layla, and it had been a week filled with bittersweet goodbyes and uncertainty. Some of the confusion and uncertainty was from what Yuri had done to the stage in the time he had taken over, but another part of it was Sora herself. She wasn't certain if she could fulfill her promise to Layla and she was agonizing over it relentlessly, even as Mia and the others tried to figure out what next production they should do.

"Fool what do I do? I can't go on stage feeling like this! It'd be a disaster!" Sora exclaimed as she looked down on the stage where she had performed only a week ago.

"Your uncertainty is because you are afraid that you will fail," the fool replied calmly. "Perhaps you should take a bath…"

"Fool, be serious!" Sora growled squeezing the spirit ruthlessly. "I'm not afraid… I've never been afraid of the stage. How could I be? I love it; every moment is a cherished memory. So what is it? What's wrong with me?"

"Perhaps the answer to that lies within the reasons you fell in love with the stage," The Fool told her calmly.

"That's it! Thank you Fool!" Sora rushed away toward the Kalos' office, leaving Fool overlooking the stage. "BOSS! HEY BOSS!"

"Come in! Come in, jeese!" Kalos growled and glared at the door as Sora rushed in.

"Hello Sora," Yuri stated struggling to hide his laughter at her antics.

"OH! Yuri!" Sora blinked.

"You had something to say?" Kalos growled and glared at both his visitors.

"Well you see… It's just… I know… I know rehearsals will start soon and all but I'd like to leave for Japan for a few dayssoIcanvisitmyparents!" Sora shouted in a rush her words jumbling together toward the end.

"Could you repeat that last part?" Kalos sighed rubbing his temples.

"I'd like to go back to Japan for a few days… I need to visit my parents," Sora stated a little slower and a bit more calmly.

"What… but Sora you just saw them a week ago," Yuri frowned.

"He has a point," Kalos grinned, "surprisingly."

"No, not those parents, I mean my real parents. I just… I need to see them and tell them everything that's happened. I don't know it just feels like if I do that everything will be okay!" Sora sighed.

"Your real parents?" Yuri looked startled.

"Fine! You can have a week but on one condition! You take the idiot with you and get him out of my hair!" Kalos growled.

"The idiot?" Sora blinked in bewilderment.

"I think he means me Sora. It seems I've gotten on his last nerve, so when will you want to leave."

"Well to be honest I'd like to leave tonight. There's a flight that leaves at eight, I was going to see if I could get a ticket for it, but are you sure you want to come with me?" Sora exclaimed.

"Indeed this should prove interesting." Yuri agreed. "I'll handle the flight arrangements."

"Okay, I'll go call my parents! Uh… you can stay in the guest room! Alright then! I better go get ready! Thank you Yuri!"

"Huh, Sora!" Yuri blinked as he realized he was talking to nothing but air.

"That girl never slows down," Kalos muttered.

"Kalos what are you thinking?" Yuri frowned at the man he had tried so hard to destroy. "We haven't figured out what production to do next and now your letting her run half way across the world for a week? We need to…"

"I've made up my mind! You both will go to Japan and who knows maybe you'll find inspiration there for the next major production. In the meantime when the two of you get back you will be doing the Little Mermaid again. Hopefully it'll be enough of a filler that we won't have to worry about our attendance dropping before our next major hit." Kalos snorted. "Now get out of here, you have flight arrangements to make."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Yuri muttered and walked from the office.

"You and me both," Kalos muttered darkly. "The things I do for that girl."

Sora was excited. She'd just gotten off the phone with her parents and they had agreed to let Yuri stay in the guest room that seconded as her father's office and had been happy to hear about her visit if not a little apprehensive about the reasons. It was an amazing feeling to finally understand that no matter what circumstances caused them to be a family they were a family anyways. Next she had told her friends and the Fool and they had all been supportive if not a little anxious as well, after all they were trying to figure out the next production, though the Fool had been excited to go to Japan and check out all the 'beauties' Japan had to offer.

Yuri had called and told her he would pick her up so that there wasn't any confusion and it wasn't long afterward that he showed up in his red sports car. Sora had complimented him nearly non-stop the entire way to the airport. Finally as he pulled into the airport and the long term parking he couldn't help but laugh.

"Sora you're really something else," Yuri chuckled. "It's just a car, there's really nothing special about it. Now let's go."

"Huh? Oh right!" Sora blinked staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked looking over at her when he didn't hear her move to follow him.

"Huh, oh nothings wrong! I just… You just…" Sora blushed slightly.

"Yes?"

"It's just, you should laugh more Yuri!" Sora blurted out and blushed even brighter.

"I should?" Yuri blinked at her. "Sora…"

"It's just you look nicer! Well not nicer, not that you're not nice, but kinder, I mean your kind but…"

"Sora, its fine, let's go or we'll miss our flight." Yuri struggled against laughing again, but couldn't seem to help himself. *I've never laughed so much before, not like this. I'm completely at ease with her, but why? Sora has always seemed to change the hearts of those around her, is she changing me as she has done them? Even Layla, who was irritated and frustrated with Sora, changed and became her partner and friend. If it weren't for Sora, Layla would have just continued to dance to her father's wishes and would never have done the Legendary Great Maneuver. The maneuver that killed my father and the maneuver that Sora was qualified for but I wasn't. What is it that makes her so different from everyone else?*

They walked through the different check points and Sora spoke nearly non-stop for the duration about little things that excited her or that she had noticed. Usually traveling was stressful for everyone involved but it was as if everyone within a five feet radius of Sora's energetic spirit seemed to relax and become more comfortable with their surroundings. Sora didn't even seem to notice what the power of her presence had, and Yuri had never thought to notice it before now.

*Is this Sora's power, the ability to affect those around her with her emotions?*

"Yuri the plane's boarding now," Sora frowned in concern when Yuri didn't seem to notice the announcement.

"What? Oh thank you Sora," Yuri listened to the announcement letting the first class passengers' board. "Come on Sora this is our boarding call."

"What!? Really, but Yuri this is the First Class call, are you sure?" Sora bounced slightly on the balls of her feet frowning and smiling enthusiastically all at the same time, making several other passengers laugh at her antics. "Wow Yuri I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much!"

"Well I'm sure it's because of the good company I'm now in, and yes, our tickets are First Class. I take it you've never flown First Class before?"

"Well no, not that I remember anyway," Sora shrugged, "this is exciting!"

"Your Boarding Pass please," the Flight Attendant murmured politely, Yuri nodded and handed his and Sora's passes over. "Thank You."

"…" Yuri calmly walked onto the plane while Sora followed eagerly behind him. He let her have the window seat, figuring correctly that she'd want to look out the window.

"Wow! Thank you Yuri! This is amazing!" Sora grinned. "But, um, isn't this expensive? I know flying coach is a lot, it's why I don't visit home very often, well more like, hardly ever. I'm sure I can pay for my share and…"

"Sora, it's not a problem." Yuri eyed her coolly. "In truth this is the only thing  
I feel I can do to help make up for what I tried to do to you and your friends and the Kaleido Stage."

"Yuri…" Sora looked at him startled.

"I let my desires for revenge get in the way of my thinking. I deliberately tried to destroy Kalos and I tried to destroy your Freedom Lights group. I was furious because your show was attracting an audience while my audience only continued to decrease. Then I set it up so that it would like you were copying that group during the contest. I didn't want you or Layla getting in my way and I was angry at you both for refusing my offer, especially after I told you how my father died."

"You know, I think its okay." Sora murmured softly.

"What?" Yuri stared down at her in shock.

"Well… who's to say that any of us wouldn't have done the same in that situation? So it's okay." Sora smiled at him. "I don't need to forgive you Yuri, because I understand. So its okay, you don't have to worry about it so much, and you can stop judging yourself so harshly. You did what you thought was right and what you thought you had to do. I can't be angry at you for that!"

"Sora…"

"So please stop agonizing about it and trying to make up for everything, you really don't have anything to be ashamed of." Sora took a deep breathe and gave him one of her brilliant smiles, even if something wasn't quite right with her eyes. "Let's just enjoy this visit and have lots of fun okay!?"

"Alright," Yuri gave her a small smile. *You forgive me even though I'm not sure I can forgive myself for all I've done, how can you be so kind when I tried so hard to destroy you and your dreams?*

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. I'm not expecting a big response, especially with all the Leon Sora fans out there, but to be honest, though I liked the second season of Kaleido Stage, I prefer the first season and I almost wish they hadn't made the second season. I think something of who Sora is was lost in the first half and to be frank I don't like May's character at all not even at the end and I didn't like Leon or more to the point I didn't like how his character kept changing. There were also inconsistencies with the second season and to be frank I thought the OVA's were much better than the second season itself. So that's my excuse, plus I don't really see Yuri and Layla getting together after what he did, but Sora sure no prob. The girl's a walking sweetheart and she's forgiven tons of stuff throughout the entirety of the series.

Anyways Review.

To my other fans, yes I'm still working on my other stories, I just have a lot of stress in my life and I haven't felt like writing them as most of them are seriously angsty. Thank you for your patience with me.

Oh yes if someone would like to Beta this story, I would appreciate it. AnimeHuntress181


	2. Amazing New Beginnings

AN: Well I hope you all like this chapter! Thank You for the fabulous Reviews. I was pretty surprised, and I hope you all like the new summary. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Amazing New Beginnings

* * *

Sora walked energetically from the airport toward her parents while Yuri followed at a more sedate pace behind her. He had learned a lot about the young performer while on the flight. She had shared stories of things he hadn't been aware of with the younger performers at the Kaleido Stage. He had found himself laughing and conversing with her as if she had been a lifelong friend. Even with Layla he had never talked so much. Most of the time, Plane Passengers kept to themselves or their traveling companions, but Sora had brought out the others around her and invited them into their conversations. It had been interesting and enjoyable to see the people's reactions around her.

"Mom! Dad!" Sora shouted excitedly, waving enthusiastically. "Wow Yume you've gotten so big!"

"Welcome home Sora," her mother stated with a laugh.

"Oh! Mom Dad this is Killian, Yuri," Sora waved to Yuri with a laugh.

"It is an honor to finally meet you in person," Yuri nodded to them politely. "Thank you for allowing me to be your guest."

"The pleasure is ours; Sora has always spoken highly of you." Midori stated politely.

"I'm just glad you are taking responsibility for with hurt you have caused our Sora." Sora's father stated calmly.

"Dad!"

"I only speak the truth, Sora."

"…." Sora frowned and sighed. "Don't worry about it dad, I'm fine. I promise!"

_*The hurt I caused Sora?* _Yuri frowned as he thought over Sora's Fathers words.

The car filled with polite niceties while they drove to their apartment but there was no animosity that was coolly being covered up. It was all a new experience for Yuri. For as long as he could remember he had wanted to destroy Kalos and take the one thing that was most precious to him, the Kaleido Stage, and he had succeeded but it had all been wrong. It hadn't been what he wanted at all and what that hate had made him become was nothing but a stranger to the boy who had once loved the stage and had wanted more than anything to perform with his father. Sometimes when he couldn't help himself he wondered if his father would have hated the man he had become, if he would hate him if he were to see him now. It was a fear he had always had but had buried under the hate and need for revenge, and now without either, he couldn't hide from himself anymore. He had done horrible things and had ruthlessly tried to destroy both Layla and Sora. With Layla he had made his amends but Sora wouldn't let him and he didn't know how else he could apologize.

"Well this is it, Yuri this will be your room. I hope you don't mind, I know it's not what you're used to." Sora gave him a sheepish smile.

"It is fine Sora," Yuri sighed. "Would you mind if I take a shower?"

"Of course not Yuri! You are our guest please make yourself at home! Mom says dinner will be ready soon. I'm helping her out with it with some of the western dishes I learned while in America. If you have any suggestions please feel free to let us know! Well anyways enjoy your shower!"

"Thank You Sora…" Yuri began but she had already run off. "She never slows down, that's for certain."

"No, but that's our Sora. She's right though, you are a guest in our home; please let us know if we can make your stay more comfortable. I feel I must apologize, I was rude at the airport." Chikara sighed. "I still feel that I spoke the truth but it was rude of me to say so in that manner."

"Its fine, you gave me something to think about… But can I ask you, Sora won't let me apologize; is there something else she wants from me?" Yuri asked quietly.

"I think that you will have to find that out on your own, if anyone tells you what Sora wants from you then it will make it meaningless. Sora's always been energetic and high-strung but the driving force behind her is her heart. Let Sora show you what she wants from you. I am certain that you will figure it out eventually."

Yuri nodded and went to take his shower after grabbing a change of cloths. When he came out of the bathroom dinner was ready and the conversation was light and friendly and much less polite. They all laughed easily while Sora explained what she would like to do the next day. Yuri listened and watched as they all interacted, even little Yume, and felt as if there was something there that he couldn't see or put a name to that he hadn't known for a very long time. When they all went to bed he couldn't escape that slightly empty feel in his chest and troubled he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Sora was excited. Today would be the first full day back in Japan. At first she thought she would visit her parents right off but her dad's words and Yuri's reaction seemed to echo in her head. She'd wait to introduce Yuri to her parents. Somehow she felt that Yuri needed more time before he could meet them properly, and for some reason she felt that he needed to be there when she went to see them. She had a feeling that the reason she wanted Yuri to be with her was because it would help him in ways she couldn't understand herself, but she was never one to hesitate so she had decided to wait.

Since the first moment Yuri had told her why he was so set to take Kaleido Stage from the Boss, Sora had hurt for Yuri. She couldn't agree with what he was doing and she hated to see what he had done to the Stage she so loved and cherished, but she couldn't stand the reasons behind his actions even more. She had understood more than any had known why Yuri had done what he had done. Hadn't she wanted her parents back and hadn't she hated the one who had killed them? From the moment Yuri had told her the truth about everything she had wanted to help him, but even her need to help him couldn't allow her to betray the Stage she lived for. So now she didn't know if she could help Yuri finally put closure on that part of his life but she would like to try, and maybe that would start with understanding on both of their parts. In truth she wasn't planning anything and she had spoken the truth when she told Yuri it was okay, but she would follow her heart and maybe everything would turn out.

"You're thinking rather hard, troubled Sora?" The Fool appeared in front of her.

"You were hiding in my suitcase again weren't you?" Sora grumbled but sighed.

"You know if you're really that troubled you could take a bath…" The Fool began only to have Sora grab him angrily.

"Be serious Fool! And I swear if you even try to peep on my mom or me I'll feed you to Jonathan for sure!" Sora warned angrily as she squeezed the life out of the Spirit.

"Okay… Okay…"

"I'm worried Fool, really I am." Sora frowned. "I want to help, but how can I help him when I can't even go on stage?"

"Hmm…" The Fool let out a glow and his cards flew around him before he drew a card. "The World, this means much change has come to pass and more shall come. If you trust in these changes then great things can happen."

"Trust in change?" Sora wondered.

"If you do not, you might come to regret it." The Fool warned.

Sora huffed and nodded before leaving her room.

"Good morning Mom, Yume." Sora smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Is dad at work?"

"Yes dear, you just missed him; your friend is on the couch with some coffee and an English newspaper your father got for him." Midori smiled warmly at her daughter. "You slept in a bit."

"Oops I guess I did." Sora chuckled and rubbed the back of her head self-consciously.

"Its fine dear, why don't you say good morning to your friend and set the table. Our breakfast will be ready in a bit." Midori smiled at Sora with a laugh. "Here take Yume with you please, mind her head, thank you sweetheart."

"Hi Yume! Good Morning!" Sora grinned and settled Yume into her arms and headed into the living room. "Good Morning Yuri!"

"Good morning Sora," Yuri looked up briefly from the newspaper which Sora noticed immediately was not a local one.

"Oh dad…" Sora muttered quietly smiling wryly.

"It seems he wanted to keep an eye on you," Yuri chuckled. "I wonder what he did to get someone to mail our local paper to him."

"It's probably Mr. Policeman." Sora commented with a laugh. "Breakfast is almost ready; I'm just going to set the table."

"Sora, Kalos was thinking of doing another run of your Little Mermaid when we get back. Rehearsals will start a week after we get back." Yuri told her calmly, folding the newspaper and quietly helping her set the table. "We're buying time until we do another large production and we need to see how the audience will react."

"That sounds good, will it be Anna, Mia, and I again?" Sora asked cheerfully.

"That's possible, but we'll be holding auditions so we'll see," Yuri stated with a shrug. "While we're running the Little Mermaid we'll be holding the annual Kaleido Stage auditions as well."

"That'll be exciting! I wonder what type of performers we'll get this year!"

"After you and Layla performed the Legendary Maneuver, we'll probably get a lot of more experienced performers who want a piece of that fame." Yuri warned her.

"Sounds like you both will be busy when you get back," Midori smiled as she entered carrying a tray filled with food.

"Probably but that just makes it more fun! Here mom I'll take that."

"It will present a challenge." Yuri agreed. "Thank you Mrs. Naegino."

"Your very welcome, Mr. Killian." Midori nodded and sat herself at the table, "Sora where were you thinking of taking our guest today."

"I thought maybe I'd just show him a couple of my favorite places and then go from there. It's no fun if you plan everything." Sora laughed.

"Alright then, be sure to call me if you're not coming home for dinner. I'll be out for a bit, so if you don't get a hold of me please be sure to leave a message." Midori warned gently. "Mr. Killian I'd appreciate it if you could remind her, Sora has a tendency to get too wrapped up in things and will forget."

"Mom!" Sora blushed but smiled at the good natured gibing.

"I'll be sure that she remembers." Yuri assured the older woman.

"Thank you, it's good to know our Sora's in such good hands." Midori smiled warmly at him.

Yuri looked startled and Sora quickly distracted him with more chatter. It wasn't long before they were on their way and Yuri had nearly forgotten her mother's words though not quite.

* * *

That's it for the Second Chapter I hope you liked it! There will be a bit more in the next chapter and I did a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter too. Anyways REVIEW!


	3. Amazing Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Stage!

AN: Sorry! So sorry it took so long to update. I actually had this written for a while but hadn't posted it. So well here you go I hope you enjoy it! I'm not really sure if I'm happy with it or not! Well Review! Oh and if someone whould like to Beta this Story please contact me at AnimeHuntress181 *

Chapter Three: Amazing Realizations

* * *

"Sora?" Yuri asked calmly, as the two of them were walking along.

"Hmm?" Sora blinked and looked up.

"Sora why did your mother…?" Yuri frowned and looked down at the younger woman.

"Hehehehe… I was hoping you'd forgotten about that?" Sora blushed and sighed.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" Yuri looked at her curiously.

"No that's not it… Yuri I've always admired you. Of course I told my mom about that, she's the only one I talk to about things. Dad would just get upset. You've helped me too, and saved me. Mom knows about all of that, so of course she would trust you to take care of me." Sora blushed bright red. "Now don't get the wrong idea or anything… Mom knows about what you did to Kaleido Stage and what you tried to do to Layla and me."

"Then how can she still place such trust in me? Does she not care for you at all?" Yuri demanded angrily.

Sora stopped and took a deep breath. "You know… when Yume was born I was terrified that my parents, especially my mom, wouldn't love me anymore. I was so scared that since they were having a 'real' child that they wouldn't need me anymore, but family isn't like that Yuri. Family cares about you no matter what, even if you make mistakes or get angry and argue. I never really understood that. I was always very careful, because in my heart I was scared. The only thing I ever defied my parents about was the Kaleido Stage. Yet they still loved me and they let me go and that is what family means. It's love. There isn't anything in the world that can change that. So yes mom cares about me, she loves me and trusts me and my judgment. She trusts my judgment in you Yuri, she believes in you because I believe in you."

"Sora…"

"Yuri… I can't just believe that the Yuri that saved me that first time, and the Yuri that helped me with the Phoenix Maneuver, and the Yuri who helped me weren't a part of the real Yuri. Yes you wanted revenge, but if that's all there was to you then you wouldn't have helped me so much and you would never have explained to me why you wanted to destroy Kaleido Stage. If revenge was all there was, then you would have taken me at my word, bad acting and all, and forced me to be a part of your Kaleido Stage." Sora turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yuri despite all you've done I can't help but think that the Yuri that saved me and helped me is the real Yuri, so I believe in you."

"But how…?"

"I just do." Sora smiled. "That's all there is to it!"

Yuri felt a smile tug at his lips. "Sora, you're really something."

Sora just laughed and turned around and kept walking happily.

*How is it you can see the world in such a positive way?* Yuri followed at a more sedate and calm pace and manner but his steps were noticeably lighter.

"Oh Yuri! Over here! This is the Gymnastics gym that I studied at before coming to the Kaleido Stage." Sora gestured to a large building.

"Oi Naegino! Long time no see kid. I heard you made it at the Kaleido Stage!" An older man spotted the duo and waved her over. "Oi you brats come here! This is Naegino, Sora! She was the best damn kid I ever had, you brats could learn from her. Why don't you show them some stuff Sora?"

"Err… huh Coach?" Sora cheeped nervously.

"Eh, what Kaleido Stage make you Soft Naegino? Never thought I'd see the day when you said no to doing something." The man gave a gruff snort.

"Of course not! What do you want to see?" Sora blushed jumping up and down in embarrassment.

"Go warm up properly, I'll see you on the Floor. Maybe the beam… I don't like the look of that arm and shoulder, you've overworked them. Your balance is off."

"Yes sir!" Sora ran off leaving Yuri to face her coach on his own.

"Huh hi," Yuri blinked. "I'm Yuri Killian, one of the performers at the Kaleido Stage."

"You the one taking care of my girl?" The Coach demanded.

"…"

"Mind tell'en me why her arm is so buffed up?" The Coach glared at him.

"She recently did the Legendary Great Maneuver, it requires you to work one arm intensely, though you are right, Layla is not nearly as off balance as Sora." Yuri frowned slightly.

"Waste of talent if you ask me, but I'd never tell that to that girl, for her it was the right thing to do." The Coach grumbled. "My girl been giving you trouble? She was always pulling stunts and never backing down when I was training her. Oh she'd listen and she would kill herself trying to do what you wanted of her but she never hesitated to do more. She worked in Rhythmic Gymnastics too. My sister teaches that class… only ever had good things to say about Naegino."

"Then Sora never went to a circus camp?" Yuri asked startled.

"Nah, Japan doesn't have anything like that, and her parents weren't about to ship her off to one either." The Coach shook his head. "That girl… she had loads of talent, and was one of the best kids I ever taught. She never complains and she always works hard to exceed your expectations. She could have gone big, but people always just liked to watch her, never mattered how technically correct she was."

"Then perhaps you are right and fate chose the best path for Sora from the beginning." Yuri commented quietly. "She's going to have to work hard when we get back. You're right her body is off balance and we need to fix that before the next big production. At least now I know why and we can fix it."

*How was she able to perform the Legendary Maneuver, let alone anything else? She had never been on a trapeze and in one week she performed the Golden Phoenix. She never walked a tightrope and mastered a moving one in one week. She'd never done Diablo and she was able to accomplish great things in only three days. So many of the things she's done and accomplished and she never went to circus camp where at least half of those skills are at least trained if not worked for.* Yuri frowned. *How is it she was qualified for the Legendary Maneuver and I was not?*

Yuri watched as the Coach directed Sora what he wanted from her and had the rest of the Gym watching her. Yuri watched carefully and noted that Sora instinctively compensated for her bodies imbalance. Now that he knew why he knew how to fix it, Sora would have more then the Little Mermaid to worry about when she got back to the Kaleido Stage, she would have an intense workout schedule to watch out for as well. Her Coach was right she was very good, but at the same time the atmosphere around her was relaxed and people were clapping enthusiastically and enjoying her demonstration more than a demonstration should entail. Sora was meant for the stage that was all there was to it.

Sometime later the two left with Sora waving enthusiastically at the group that had seen her off.

"You look after my girl!" Her Coach shouted off at them.

Yuri blinked but nodded at the man in acceptance. *Look after Sora, yes I think I might just have to do that.*

"Oh wow that was great!" Sora grinned and laughed. "I'd forgotten how that felt, oh here, let's eat here! It's one of my favorite places."

"Alright," Yuri agreed easily.

"Yay!" Sora laughed, and Yuri chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Sora is it true you never went to circus camp?" Yuri asked quietly.

"Japan doesn't have something like that so no…" Sora eyes him curiously.

"Amazing…" Yuri just stared at her in shock.

"Yuri?" Sora frowned.

"You don't have a clue do you. You started off behind everyone else at the Kaleido Stage and you managed to do everything nearly entirely on your own. I know that Ken has been coaching you, but most of those at Kaleido Stage have a basic understanding of everything and you didn't." Yuri sat back and eyed her before giving the server his order.

"Yuri?"

"Sora how is it you were qualified to do the Legendary Maneuver?"

"Huh!"

"When Layla told me the two of you would be doing the Maneuver I demanded she do it with me but she said I wasn't qualified." Yuri explained. "But Sora your not a seasoned performer and have never even been to Circus Camp. You are so under qualified that I just don't understand it."

"Fool?" Sora looked at the spirit hovering over her left shoulder.

"You can tell him," the Fool replied calmly. "It was my mistake that killed his father, I think he deserves to know, and never forget Sora you were qualified and meant for great things from the beginning. Lalya wasn't able to see me until nearly the end of her career, despite her being such a capable performer."

"Yuri… have you ever heard of the Spirit of the Stage?"

"Of course."

"Well being able to see the Fool is the qualification of being able to do the Maneuver." Sora stated quietly.

"The Fool?"

"The Spirit of the Stage. Fool says your father could see him, but something happened and he was afraid to swing, so he slowly stopped being able to see the Fool. His partner was never able to see him but he tricked the Fool into revealing the Maneuver. Your father had been chosen for the stage, just like me. Despite not being able to see the Fool anymore, the drive to do the Maneuver was still there. He attempted it and paid for his and his partner's folly with both of their lives." Sora felt miserable. She had figured out that it had been Yuri's father that the Fool had been talking about once Yuri and Sarah had explained about why Yuri was trying to destroy the Kaleido Stage. She hadn't said anything because she had felt that it was the Fool's story to tell. "Layla wasn't able to see the Fool either, not until the Circus Festival when she stopped chasing after her father's approval."

Yuri eyed Sora for a long time nodding to the server when he brought there food and watching as she played with the food on her plate.

"How long have you known this?" Yuri asked finally.

"Since you and Sarah told me about what happened to your father. The Fool had mentioned him before but I didn't know who it was he was talking about until then. I couldn't tell you because… it was the Fool's story to tell. You still can't see the Fool but he wanted you to know." Sora blushed. "I really meant no offense in hiding it."

"Sora… deception is not something you could ever do, I believe you. But for how long have you been able to see this Fool?"

"From the beginning." Sora muttered. "I thought my dorm room was haunted when I first saw him. I did a handstand and tried to pretend he wasn't there, kind of silly huh?"

"Sora?"

"The Fool introduced himself to me my first night at Kaleido Stage. He told me about the Maneuver that night I have been destined to try it from the beginning. I don't know why I am able to see the Fool, only that it means I am destined for the Stage." Sora explained, poking her food. "The Fool says it's because I've given myself to the Stage and so the Stage has given itself to me."

"Sora why are we here?" Yuri asked gently.

"I don't really know… I can still see the Fool, but I feel as if I go on stage… that something would be missing. I wanted to come back to Japan because I thought maybe if I visited my real parents I might know why." Sora smiled half heartedly.

"You haven't gone to see them." Yuri pointed out.

"I couldn't…" Sora shrugged. "It has to be the right time… If you don't mind, when the time is right… Would you go with me?"

"Sora?"

"I just feel like you should be there." Sora shrugged helplessly.

"I would be honored." Yuri agreed gently.

*It would seem that this trip has been good for not only Sora but Yuri as well. What new changes will await them when they return to the Kaleido Stage?* The Fool wondered as the atmosphere around the table eased noticeably. *Sora's heart is uncertain but with Yuri's strength she is finding herself. At the Same time Yuri is learning to forgive and accept all that has happened and he is finally putting his ghosts to rest. Together these two have become stronger, but will it crumble in the face of change?*

* * *

Well what did you think! Review!


End file.
